Aequitas the Eliberator
Aequitas the Eliberator was a troll and hacker who terrorized the Empire in the summer of 2010. He was the founder and leader of a unique, high-tech group of trolls known as the Eliberators, who hacked Prehistopia and attempted to do the same to Imperial Palace. Aequitas was one of the most dangerous trolls ever to have attacked the forums. Origins Aequitas' origins are one of the greatest mysteries of Topix. He was never seen before his sudden and devastating arrival, but likely had scouted out the place before, under a different name. He was extremely intelligent with technology, which leads to some speculation as to who he is. While his true identity remains a mystery, there are several possibilities: *Pincus Shain. His motives, attempting to permanently purge Spinosaur King and Ohyeah from the Internet, were much like those of Pincus. His grammar and spelling is also similar to Pincus'. He also appeared on a thread entitled "why Juadism sucks", which shows his religious beliefs were similar to those of Pincus. *Giganotosaurus Fan. Both were geniuses with technology, and very skilled at concealling their plans. Giganotosaurus Fan was defeated by Spinosaur King, and betrayed by Ohyeah, and has a deep and long-running hatred of both contributors. *Mike Anderson. Another troll, with a hatred of Spinosaur King because of his repeated bans from Prehistopia, and against Ohyeah because of his bias against Ohyeah's state (Kentucky). The other possibility is that Aequitas is someone entirely new. He himself has said that he is a type of "Internet Bounty Hunter". It is possible that he merely travelles the Internet, looking for sites to attack, hack and take control off. Arrival On July 25, 6 guests were spotted viewing Prehistopia, well above the forum average. Over the next few days, the number of guests continued to climb, to the point it reached a staggering 10 guests, all online at once, for periods lasting hours on end. The next day, two suspicious accounts signed up, one proved to be a friend of Paudie's, while the second was different. It went by the name of "GamingLord", and watched the forum for many days. Discussions on Prehistopia carried on as usuall, though Spinosaur King kept an eye on the account. Attack On Prehistopia Then, on 29th July 2010, the account logged back in and sent a PM to Lord Of The Allosaurus, the assistant admin of Prehistopia. He told LOTA that he (GamingLord, Aequitas in disguise) was Spinosaur King, but had lost access to his old account. He asked LOTA to give the new account admin rights, and, despite the real Spinosaur King being online at the same time, LOTA granted GamingLord admin rights. Aequitas then took his time to explore the admin panel, learning where everything was. Spinosaur King noticed that someone else was using the admin panel's user section. At first, he assumed that it was LOTA, but the built in forum security did not recognise the account. Suspicious at once, Spinosaur King entered the admin panel, and clicked on the new user's acount. The page took unusually long to load, and, when it did finally open, Spinosaur King was automatically logged out of the admin panel and Prehistopia itself. At first, he thought that it was a bug in the software, but when he tried to log back in, a message appeared on the screen saying "Spinosaur King is not a registered member at this board". He then went to the member list and saw that his account, and that of LOTA and Spinodontosaurus had been deleted, along with the rest of the moderator accounts. Aequitas then changed his account name from "GamingLord" to "Aequitas the Eliberator". He then proceeded to delete the rest of the normal accounts on the board, changed Prehistopia's settings and completed the destruction of the site. Attack On Xobor's Support Forum Shortly after the attack on Prehistopia, Spinosaur King went to Xobor's support forum, and pleaded with them to stop the destruction and save Prehistopia. He created a thread to this nature and had to wait untill the next morning. By that time, Aequitas had also signed up on the support forum, unser the name "GamingLord" once again. He posted a trollish thread in the same section, saying that Spinosaur King was the hacker.Spinosaur King had a discussion with the head technician via PM, and he deleted Aequitas's thread and registered on Prehistopia. However, the damage had alread been done. Aequitas had deleted all the board's sections, threads and topics, and had replaced them with trollish ones. He had also changed the boards settings, opened it to trolls, and had changed its title. Prehistopia was no more. The Xobor technician refused to restore the board for free, instead demanding 40-50 euros from Spinosaur King, saying that only then would they "have the funds" to "do their best" to restore Prehistopia. Spinosaur King was enraged at this, and refused tp ay them. The technician gave him 2 other options. The first was that Spinosaur King could re-register at Prehistopia and manually re build it, or secondly, he could choose to get Xobor's premium service to help rebuild it quuicker and more easily, for a fee of 4.95 euro's per month for 12 months. Spinosaur King chose the first option, but, instead of re-building the forum, he simply banend Aequitas, closed the dite down indefinately, and provided a link to a new board that he had made, Imperial Palace, provided by Zetaboards.